As a mainstream display panel at present, liquid crystal display panel is widely used in electronic products of daily life, and problems which affect display quality of the liquid crystal display panel, such as image delay and image flicker, have drawn close attention.
In order to reduce a frame width of a screen, a Gate Driver On Array (GOA) technology is widely used. According to the GOA technology, not only a cost of a panel can be saved, but also a frame width thereof can be reduced.
However, during scanning signal transmission procedure, an RC delay effect of resistors and capacitors in the panel will lead to delay of the scanning signal. As a result, non-uniform display and image flicker will be generated.